Royality Is Born
by VALove081098
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have a baby in the trilogy to Princess Rose
1. Chapter 1

**DPOV**

Rose had told me what had happened after I blocked everything out. Just as we entered the ballroom for the reception and the man had announced us as king and queen Belikov of Russia I had been shot by one of my uncles guards. They had caught him and found my uncle they were both killed. Its been a couple months since that and now me and rose are in Russia and I am having to help her learn Russian and learn our ways. Lately she has skipped out on her lessons because shes been sick and so I have had to call a doctor to come see her. I was so worried I knew that some of my uncles supporters were still out there and that it could be poison and I was scared I would lose her. I went to our room to find her a sleep she was so beautiful when she slept I just sat there for a moment staring at her until heard a knock at our door. I opened it to revel the doctor and he walked in and asked if I could wake her up and be alone with her. I agreed and woke her up then went out into the hall.

A couple of minutes later he came out and said " congratulations your majesty"

I walked into are room and sat down next to her she was smiling and she said " did he tell you"

I shook my head and asked "what"

She smile grew and she said " I'm pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV**

When I told him he looked so happy I started to cry he was by my side in a second and said " whats the matter why are you crying"

I said " because I am happy"

He smiled and said " so am I love so am I"

He hugged me and then said " Roza encase of an attack from some of his followers will you let me up your guard for now"

I nodded my head and said " but I want to be with you all the time to so I know your OK"

He smiled and said " OK now rest I will stay here until you wake up and then we will go get Eddie "

I was confused " who"

He smiled and said "our head guard sweetie"

I laughed and said " oh OK yeah"

Soon after that I went to sleep still in his arms but that's not where I woke up.

I woke in a small room it resembled a dungeon and I was scared did he leave me or did he put me here I mean I thought he loved me and I loved him but I didn't know what to think now had he been playing me all this time.

**DPOV**

Rose was asleep in my arms when a man walked in I thought he was just another maid until he shot at me I moved and knocked him to the ground but someone else had hit me upside the head and then I woke up without my love in my arms. My head was spinning with thoughts of what could have happened was she dead was the baby dead were either of them hurt could a baby be hurt this early in a pregnancy. Soon enough the man who had shot at me walked in. He bent down and laughed and then said " all hale the almighty King Dimitri Belikov".

He then punched me and yelled " stand up".

I ignored him and then he hit me again it didn't hurt because he wasn't that strong. After that another man walked in and he had rolled in a cart with him.

The man walked over to me and grabbed my chin and said " stand up please it will make this easier on my part". I again didn't move and this time it wasn't his fist that hit me it was a whip it hit my chest it stung and hurt like a bitch.

He again told me to "stand up" the only difference was this time I did. He then put chains on my hands and feet I was hanging there hands and feet bound. He the proceeded to ask me a question.

" About your little bitch is she always this annoying I mean since she got here I have been hearing her cry about how much she hates being here" he then laughed. I said as ferociously as I could " don't call her a bitch".

He laughed and said " ah I found his sour spot" in a baby like tone.

He then grabbed a knife off the cart and slashed my leg with it, it hurt I knew it wasn't fatal but it hurt but not as much as not being able to see my love.

**RPOV**

A man walked in smiling and said " a pleasure to meet you your majesty" he then laughed.

He bent down and grabbed my chin and said " now I hope your more corroborative than your husband so I don't have to hurt such a pretty face".

I was so happy but scared Dimitri didn't do this and then came he might hurt the baby I didn't care about myself but about him or her because he or she would never get a chance to live.

The man walked over to the other wall and said " I will let you ND your baby go if you promise to relinquish your title as queen and convince Dimitri to relinquish his as king"

I spat in his face and said " I would rater die than let you ruin my country's name".

He smiled and said " as you wish your majesty"

He then said " I'll just have to kill you but I promise I will do it slow and painfully". I cringed at his words but I knew it is what I had to do for both turkey and Russia. He spoke one last time before he left saying " when my friend is finished with your husband I will come and get you to see him and after you see him I will give you one more chance to relinquish you title and convince him to but I still apologize I cant let him live sorry"

**DPOV**

Another man walked in after they had finished torchering me . He whispered something to the other men in the room and then he walked out again. Soon after so did the others. After what I think was a few hours the door opened and someone else walked in but the difference was I was actually happy to see this person. She ran over to me just after she came. She didn't hug me or even touch me she just sat there crying. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and brought her close to me even though it hurt. She didn't speak so I did.

" did they hurt you"i said.

" no" she said

" Hey don't cry we will be OK Roza we will be OK"I said

she said " they hurt you though and they said they would let me in the baby go if me and you relinquish are titles but I wont take it because they said they would still kill you"

I quickly said " no you are going to take it I don't care what Russia or turkey think all I care about is you Roza I want you to go and have the baby and raise them to be just like you I want you to take the deal".

She kept shaking her head no so I pulled her close once again and said " take it please for me love take it"

She said " no I love you I cant"

I said " I love you to but you have to for the baby".

After that a man walked in and said " do we have a decision".

I was so scared of what rose would say I hoped she said yes for her and the baby sakes. I didn't care about my life only theirs.


End file.
